1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high density memory devices, and particularly to memory devices in which multiple planes of memory cells are arranged to provide a three-dimensional 3D array.
2. Description of Related Art
As critical dimensions of devices in integrated circuits shrink, designers have been looking to techniques for stacking multiple planes of memory cells to achieve greater storage capacity, and to achieve lower costs per bit. For example, thin film transistor techniques are applied to charge trapping memory technologies in Lai, et al., “A Multi-Layer Stackable Thin-Film Transistor (TFT) NAND-Type Flash Memory,” IEEE Int'l Electron Devices Meeting, 11-13 Dec. 2006; and in Jung et al., “Three Dimensionally Stacked NAND Flash Memory Technology Using Stacking Single Crystal Si Layers on ILD and TANOS Structure for Beyond 30 nm Node”, IEEE Int'l Electron Devices Meeting, 11-13 Dec. 2006.
It is desirable to provide a structure for three-dimensional integrated circuit memory with a low manufacturing cost, including reliable, very small memory elements and improved process window associated with neighboring stacks of memory cell strings having gate structures.